prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheech Hernandez
Career Chikara 2005: Cheech debuted in CHIKARA in 2005 alongside his long-time tag team partner Cloudy, initially representing Special K and ROH before they left the company and became full-time members of the CHIKARA roster. As a rudo duo the two didn't advance much up the card, although they did engage in a wild feud with ROH students Matt Turner and Anthony Franco that saw Cheech execute a Shooting Star Press off a speaker. 2006: Continuing where they left off, Cheech and Cloudy failed to make much progress as a team, unsuccessfully challenging for the CZW Tag Team Titles and falling out of Tag World Grand Prix in round 2. However, change came in mid-2006 when, following a loss to the North Star Express, the two shook the hands of Corbin and Cruz and embraced the tecnico side. Cheech also had a remarkable run in that year's Young Lions Cup, making it all the way to the final before losing to Arik Cannon following a Burning Hammer. The tournament saw Cheech debut a new finisher, the Deluxe (later Go 2 Cheech), a move which he would use multiple times over the course of the weekend. At the year's conclusion both Cheech and Cloudy donned outfits and became Incoherencito, with Cloudy playing Hallowickedcito and Cheech playing Deliriouscito 2007: King of Trios weekend saw Cheech and Cloudy gain the three points required to challenge for Los Campeonatos, but they fell in an epic match to F.I.S.T. in April. A few months later they reprised their masked roles by allegedly portraying two other members of the Delirious family in a match against the Colony. The year ended with yet another championship failure, falling to of all the teams Incoherence in a great match. 2008: Cheech and Cloudy would make very few appearances in the first half of 2008, finally reappearing on CHIKARA's return to the New England area. Soon after the two began to portray “surfer” personas, adopting slightly modified names, wearing shorts and unbuttoned shirts to the ring, and using such moves as the surfboard to much success. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Go 2 Cheech :*Busaiku Knee Strike :*Stalling Slingshot Somersault Senton :*Fosberry Flop *'Nicknames' :*"The New Wave" *'Tag teams and stables' :*Cheech & Cloudy with Cloudy :*Up in Smoke with Cloudy :*Lacey's Angels with Cloudy, Deranged, Izzy, Lacey :*Miracle Ultraviolence Connection with Cloudy, Brodie Lee :*Special K with Abyss, Angel Dust, Becky Bayless, Brian XL, Cloudy, Dana Dameson, Deranged, Dixie, Hijinx, Hydro, Izzy, Jody Fleisch, Joey Matthews, Krazy K, Lacey, Lit, Mellow, Mikey Whipwreck, Slim J, Slugger, Yeyo Championships and accomplishments IWA Mid-South :*IWA Mid-South Champion with Cloudy International Wrestling Syndicate :*IWS Tag Team Champion with Cloudy NWA Upstate :*NWA Upstate No Limits Champion :*NWA Upstate Tag Team Champion with Cloudy UWA Hardcore Wrestling :*UWA Tag Team Champion with Cloudy See also *Cheech Hernandez's event history External links *Cheech Hernandez profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:2004 debuts Category:Action Packed Wrestling alumni Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:Ballpark Brawl alumni Category:Capital City Championship Combat current roster Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Defiant Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Dragon Gate USA alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Gung Ho Wrestling alumni Category:Inter Species Wrestling alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:International Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Empire alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Unplugged alumni Category:UWA Hardcore Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling current roster Category:Alpha-1 Wrestling alumni Category:Empire State Wrestling alumni Category:FIGHT! Brand alumni Category:Ground Breaking Wrestling alumni Category:NWA New York alumni Category:NWA Upstate alumni Category:Union Of European Wrestling Alliances alumni Category:Valley Championship Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleJam alumni Category:Living people Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Upstate Pro Wrestling alumni